herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jin Kazama/Synopsis
History ''Tekken 3'' Born under Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama, Jin was raised in a secluded area with only his mother, thereby developing such a great fondness towards her. He also learned the Kazama Style Martial Arts from her. At his 15th birthday, however, the ancient Fighting God Ogre arrived, and attacked Jun. Jin was swiftly defeated while attempting to protect his mother, and when he woke up, Jun was nowhere to be seen along with Ogre. Thinking that his mother was murdered, Jin swore revenge. As Jun told him, if anything happened to her, he should seek aid to his grandfather Heihachi Mishima so he did. Heihachi took him in and trained him the Mishima Style Karate and had him enrolled in the Mishima high school where he would be acquainted with Ling Xiaoyu. Later, in order to lure Ogre, Heihachi opened the 3rd Tekken tournament, which Jin participated. The one who advanced to the final and defeated Ogre, however, was instead Paul Phoenix. However, when Paul left, feeling victorious, Ogre revealed its true, beastly form, True Ogre, in which Jin stepped in and defeated it, avenging his mother. However, in that very moment of victory, he was suddenly shot and betrayed by none other than Heihachi, who saw him already outliving his usefulness to lure Ogre in. In that moment, Jin's Devil Gene awakened, angered by the betrayal and proceeded to swipe down Heihachi and his Tekken Force before retreating. ''Tekken 4'' After regaining his senses, Jin started to loathe his Mishima bloodline. Discarding what he learned from Heihachi, he trained in the arts of Traditional Karate, mixing it with the Kazama style Martial Arts, while hiding in Brisbane, Australia. In the same time, he sent a message to his closest friend Xiaoyu to be aware of the Zaibatsu. Two years after the tournament, Jin learned that his father, Kazuya, has returned from the dead and the fourth Tekken tournament is underway. Sensing a chance to destroy his father and grandfather, Jin participated. But before he could fight against Kazuya in the semi-finals, he was ambushed by the Tekken Force and captured, locked inside Honmaru. After awhile fighting the demons inside him along with the urges from his father to give in to his Devil powers, Jin woke up, broke from the chains tying him and proceeded to defeat both Kazuya and Heihachi. He was ready to finally kill them both, but the spirit of Jun appeared before the blow was dealt. In honor of his mother, Jin spared the two and flew away. ''Tekken 5'' Jin flew away, but he was unconscious at the same time. When he did awake, he noticed that his surroundings were completely ruined. When he returned home to Yakushima, he was haunted with nightmares about his Devil Gene. Unsure with how long he could hold out, Jin decided to embark on a journey to vanquish the evil within him. Later, the 5th Tekken tournament is announced. Jin participated and eventually found out that it was sponsored by his great grandfather, Jinpachi Mishima. Jin defeated him and his Devil form, and inherited the Mishima Zaibatsu as a reward. ''Tekken 6'' Upon taking over the Zaibatsu, Jin's personality changed. Like his father and grandfather, he became a ruthless leader and plunged the world into a warzone, declaring war on all nations that opposed him. Noticing that everyone now wanted a piece of him for his atrocities, Jin opened the 6th Tekken tournament. At the end of the Scenario Campaign, After being defeated by his uncle Lars Alexandersson, Jin's true nature was revealed. The reason why he plunged the world into utter chaos was to gather enough negative energy to bring forth the creature known as Azazel, the one who generated the Devil Gene in the first place. Jin's theory is that if he killed Azazel, the Devil Gene would be no more, he would free both him and the world from the accursed gene. He ends up pushing both himself and Azazel into oblivion, possibly killing themselves. However, when Raven investigated the place where this took place in the near future, he found Jin's body, still with his Devil's mark, indicating that he may have survived the ordeal. Other Appearances ''Tekken'' (2010 film) He was played by Jon Foo. ''Tekken: Blood Vengeance'' Jin appears in the Tekken: Blood Vengeance movie as one of the main characters. He's still the CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Like G Corporation (the Zaibatsu's rival company led by Kazuya Mishima), Jin is seeking out Shin Kamiya and his involvement with the Mutare Experiment (the M-Cell). So he sends Nina Williams, his bodyguard, to Russia to activate an android named Alisa Bosconovitch and use her as a spy to gather information about Shin, who's now a student at an international school in Kyoto, Japan. Later, Ling Xiaoyu and Alisa are able to find Shin at Kyoto Castle, where he reveals that the cause of his immortality is because of the Mutare Experiment. Jin then arrives at the castle, where he reunites with Shin, whom he was good friends with back at the Mishima Polytechnical School, after not having seen each other in a very long time. After a brief conversation with his old friend, Kazuya arrives. Then, a surprisingly alive Heihachi Mishima, who survived an explosion sent by G-Corporation's Jacks sent to kill him and Kazuya, reveals himself and tells everyone that the experiments were engineered by him. After Shin confronts Heihachi, Jin then realizes that Shin was the sole survivor of the Mutare Experiment. Shin then uses the cell's power to try and kill Heihachi, but Heihachi attempts to kill Shin by putting him in a deadly shoulder lock, spilling most of the teenager's blood and the M-Cell's power. Xiaoyu, Alisa, and a furious Jin, demands Heihachi to stop, but Heihachi heartlessly kills Shin, ridding him of the Mutare Experiment's power. After Shin dies in the arms of Xiaoyu and Alisa, Jin, angered at the process of his friend (out of all of them) dying, decides to battle Heihachi (and his father, Kazuya) and end the Mishima Bloodline once and for all. Xiaoyu attempts to stop the fighting, but it's no use. Jin, Kazuya and Heihachi engage in an epic three-way brawl, all the way down to the bottom of Kyoto Castle. After Heihachi defeats Kazuya, Jin defeats and seemingly kills his grandfather by punching him through a brick wall and sending him falling to his apparent death, avenging Shin. Afterwards, Kazuya regains conscious and confronts Jin. He then transforms to his Devil form and physically strikes Jin (possibly with telekinesis), sending him through the wall and taking the battle outside. Jin attempts to defeat him without the usage of his Devil powers, but Jin was no match for his demonic father and Devil Kazuya cruelly urges him to transform into Devil Jin. Alisa then attempts to defeat Devil Kazuya instead, but is shut down by Jin. Annoyed that Jin has been using a "doll" to do his work, Devil Kazuya crushes Alisa in half with one single stomp, throwing Xiaoyu into despair. Afterwards, Jin finally transforms into Devil Jin, in order to put an end to the Mishima Bloodline; though his form is completely unstable and out of control. Devil Kazuya then easily defeats his son. However, as he believes he's victorious, Jin finally takes control of his new form, surprising Devil Kazuya and revealing that he never needed the M-Cell. His Devil powers now utilized, Jin successfully defeats his father, sending him plummetting into a nearby waterfall and declaring that the Devil's power is now his. Afterwards, Jin finds Xiaoyu weeping uncontrollably next to Alisa's destroyed body. After the two friends have a brief conversation about their friendship, Heihachi is revealed to still be alive. Underneath the ruins of the castle, he destroys the coffin harbouring the spirits of the Mokujin, which was the material that the castle was made of. This causes Heihachi to then transform into a giant monster, in order for him to annihilate his grandson. Though the Mokujin tries to stop him, he ignores them and attempts to use their power to kill Jin. However, Alisa reactivates herself (due to Xiaoyu's tears and despair) and sacrifices herself to strike Heihachi's weak point. Because of this, Jin finally defeats his grandfather and sends the monster tumbling to the ground. Heihachi's fate (along with Kazuya's) is unknown. With the battle finally over, Jin puts Alisa back online, making Xiaoyu happy. He then tells Xiaoyu that in time, she will come to defeat him and he'll be waiting. Jin then flies back to the Mishima Zaibatsu. ''Project X Zone'' Jin makes an appearance in Project X Zone. He is a playable character with his partner Ling Xiaoyu. Jin also makes an appearance in Project X Zone 2. Jin returns as a playable character with his father, Kazuya replacing Xiaoyu as his partner. Category:Synopsis